Oh My Spirits! I Can Airbend!
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: When the Avatar had first come to the cliff side to meditate, the last thing she had expected to see was Asami trying to copy her technique for bending.


**AN: Because I love Korrasami and there aren't nearly enough Fics about them:D**

Taking in the gentle sway of the mid day breeze, Asami Sato closed her eyes and sighed before moving forward into the empty Air Garden.

The heiress had found herself with a rare time for only herself, while her friends were off doing their own tasks for the day. She had already helped Pema clean for the day, so the Sato girl decided to go and enjoyed the quietness of island.

The bright orange and red fall leaves swayed and moved to and fro, some falling onto the ground from the pressure of the air.

_Air..._

Opening her amber colored irises slowly, Asami looked around to make sure NO ONE was near the secluded area.

_It couldn't hurt just to try right?_

Concentrating her hardest the young woman began to move her arms, trying to recreate the stances her girlfriend always did whenever she was bending.

Of course nothing happened.

Don't take her for a fool, Asami had accepted at a very young age that she didn't, nor would she ever have bending abilities, and truthfully she didn't care. She knew how to protect herself and was totally fine living as an average upperclass citizen.

But ever since Bumi and the unknown man in Republic City had randomly acquired the ability to bend air, she was curious.

If the spiritual world had enabled two new airbenders, why shouldn't she just double check to make sure she wasn't the same?

Trying to focus again, Asami stood still and focused on a single branch attached to a nearby cherry tree.

_Focus, what does Korra always say? Be the leaf or something_

Relaxing her entire body, Asami stood still for a minute and swished her hands out, only to stumble back in shock when a blast of air seemingly hit and knocked the very branch she had been staring at, off of the tree.

Eyes wide, jaw dropped, Asami looked down at her gloved hands and spun around trying to see if one of the air nomad's kids were near.

No one.

Trying her luck again, the heiress noticed a small bundle of raked up leaves nearby, and shot her hands out.

Again, a large gust of wind blasted out of nowwhere and turned the once neat pile into a chaotic whirlwind.

Smiling like a child on Christmas Day, Asami stared down at her hands before pumping her fist into the empty area.

_Oh my spirits! I can airbend!_

Meanwhile overlooking the entire scene, Korra stared down at her girlfriend with an adoring smile.

When the Avatar had first come to the cliff side to meditate, the last thing she had expected to see was Asami trying to copy her technique for bending. At first Korra had smiled at the very VERY off movements the heiress was doing, that were more for waterbending then air.

However her cerulean irises positively lit up with mirth when she saw her girlfriend focusing all her might on a nearby branch.

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

With a simple flick of her hand, a large gust of wind easily took down the tree limb, and the teen girl had to physically hold a hand over her mouth out of fear of Asami hearing her laughter.

_She was to cute for her own good_.

Watching as the stunned girl took in her surroundings and tried again, Korra began to indulge in her girlfriend's sudden 'power' by causing multiple items around her to be blown around from random gusts of air.

She could always help Tenzin by cleaning it up later, because for now she was having WAY too much fun messing with Asami.

Suddenly seeing her girlfriend get an idea and leave the nearly ruined area in a sprint, Korra sighed and shook her head.

_Probably tired herself out._

Sitting back down into a calmed position, the Avatar began to ease her way into a balanced state. Breathing in slow and timed breathes.

She had just about reached her point of connecting with past lives, only to be jerked back into reality when tackled into an unforeseen hug.

Squeaking, Korra turned and sighed when she saw it was just her crazed looking girlfriend.

Scratch that, it was just her crazed I-finally-snapped-and-am-smiling-like-a-murderer girlfriend.

"Baby guess what?! Guess!"

Pretending to have no idea, that tanner girl dramatically brought a hand to her heart.

"You enjoy giving me heart attacks?"

"No! Uhg Okay so I was in the Air Garden trying to relax and this happened!"

Standing and allowing the avatar to sit back up and watch, Asami concentrated and moved her hands out towards Korra.

Nothing happened.

Raising a single perfectly sculpted brow, Asami moved her hands back and stared at her open palms.

Only to get a gust of wind to the face and knocked back on her rear.

If there was truly a hell, Korra was going to it.

Having to bring a hand up to cover her grinning mouth, though pretending to cover a gasp, Korra comically widened her eyes much like she had when Bumi had proven he could bend.

"ASAMI! That was amazing! You can airbend?!"

Trying to pat her once impeccably waved locks back into place, the taller of the two kept her hands facing outward and smiled.

"I guess so! Isn't this great! Now team avatar is just like it was before with all benders! I can fly with you now on those, those, uh? Oh gliders!"

Bemused beyond repair, the smaller of the two opted to only nod her head in agreement. For she knew the moment she opened her mouth, laughter would echo off of the entire island.

"I HAVE TO GO SHOW MAKO AND BOLIN!"

Not even waiting for Korra's response, Asami ran back down toward the Air Temple with the speed of a fully revved Satomobile.

The Avatar was about to chase after her, but noticed from her perch that the two brothers were actually walking onto the nearly destroyed garden area at that very moment.

_Oh this was her lucky day_

Waiting no more then two mintues, Korra watched from the distance as a small outline of Asami ran towards the boys, who were questioning what happened to the garden.

Smiling a little sheepishly, the heiress rubbed the back of her head.

"I kinda, messed it up, but I will fix it all later! Watch this!"

Closing her eyes, Asami concetrated all of her 'powers' and shot a blast of wind at Mako and Bolin, sending their hair flying skyward and jaws through the ground.

Korra had to bite the inside of her lip to keep quiet.

"Asami! You're an airbender?!"

"I think so! Oh spirits this is so exciting!"

Bolin squealed and began to jump up and down.

"THIS IS AWEOME!"

"I know right I...wait! Guys spar with me right now! Pretend it's a pro-bending match!"

Two sets of eyes went wide, as both brothers looked at each other in hesitance.

"I don't know..."

"You won't hurt me, and I'll tell you to stop if it's too much! Plllleeaassee Mako!"

Bolin laughed and roughly slapped his brother on the back.

"You know what? Why not, we'll go easy on her come on."

Sighing, but reluctantly getting into his typical fighting stance, Mako moved to fight first, while Bolin watched on for his turn.

"Go Asami!"

"Dude!"

"Oh sorry right, Bros before Satos! Go Mako!"

Rolling her eyes, Asami mimicked her ex's stance and began to circle him as he in turn did the same.

Neither wanted to go first, but losing his patience, the firebender decided to start off and throw a weak punch.

At the worst it would have lightly tapped Asami and heated up whatever part it hit, but the blast didn't get the chance because the heiress managed to duck and send a VERY powerful air kick.

That in turn send Mako flying into a nearby bush with a thud.

Bolin's eyes were worried and cracking up at the same time.

"You ok bro?"

A slightly quivering hand shot out of the bush and gave a weak thumbs up.

The earthbender nodded before turning back to prepare for Asami to fight.

"Now I know we are friends and all, but don't think I'm gonna go as easy on you as Ma-"

Sending a normal jab to clock Bolin in the shoulder, the broad boy felt his entire body lift off of the ground and fly backwards.

"WOAH!"

Flipping to dig his hands into the earth, Bolin stared wide eyed at an equally as surprised teen, who looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be! This is great!"

Eventually their fight continued as the sparring eventually became like the rhythm of an actual pro match up. Asami truly had no idea what she was doing, but seeing how elated it made the other fire ferret boy, she continued.

And honestly she'd be lying if she said the rush she was getting from being able to bend wasn't amazing.

That was until she accidentally sent him hurdling into a tree.

"Oh, Bolin are you okay?!"

"Totally, this reminds me exactly of me and Korra's match last week! She actually did the exact same...thing?"

Seeing the smile drop off of his friend's face, Bolin was about to ask what was wrong when both teens were able to hear laughter.

Wheezing, uncontrollable, snorting laughter.

Turning to the source, Korra had at some point, jumped down off of the cliff where she had sat and watched the entire spectacle take place.

She was currently holding onto her sides and trying her best to stop the tears spilling from her blue eyes.

"I-I can't an-anymore it's too fu-funny! HA HAHAHAHAH HA!"

Watching as the Avatar clutched a hand over her eyes and fell backwards in mirth, the lightbulb over Asami's head beamed on as a strong blush began to cover her cheeks.

"You jerk!"

Looking up at the pissed off look her girlfriend was giving her, Korra saw the slightest twinge of an embarrassed smile threatening to cover the pale girl's face. She wasn't really mad, at least not completely.

"Aw come on Sami it was cute. I'm sorry but you were like a little kid again!"

The resolve was breaking, and the pout was slowly morphing into a reluctant smile.

"You do know that when you are an air nomad you have to go BALD and tattoo an arrow on your head."

Korra watched as anger turned to horror like a flick of the wrist. Holding her tan arms out awaiting for a hug, Asami moved forward and bopped the girl across the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, this doesn't mean I'm not still mad..."

"Really cause your smile says otherwise."

Dipping her head down to hide her face behind her shorter girlfriend, Asami sighed and hugged the Avatar that she could never stay mad at.

At least for long.

Mako, who was still picking bits of branch out of his hair, moved to stand next to Bolin who was watching the scene with a smile.

"Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah, thank spirits though, I don't think the world would have been ready for Asami the Airbender."

Looking at her friends, who were 'aww'ing and watching her hug her girlfriend, Korra smirked and gave a blast of wind towards the duo.

Laughing along with the heiress when both ended up face first back into the Air Garden's bushes.

**Ta Da! Fluffy Korrasami!**

**Also to clarify: No Asami wasn't airbending at all, Korra was using her own bending from a few yards away to make it seem like her girlfriend was!**


End file.
